1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processing syngas. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for the methanation of syngas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methanation of syngas is a reaction between hydrogen and carbon oxides, specifically, carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, to form water and methane, which is typically referred to as synthetic or substitute natural gas (“SNG”). SNG can provide a reliable supply of fuel and can be transported from a production location into an already existing natural gas pipeline infrastructure, making the production of SNG economical in areas where it would otherwise be too expensive to mine and transport low grade coal. Alternatively, in developing countries, the production and supply of clean, efficient SNG to densely populated cities, instead of the transportation and use of low grade coal as an energy source in a multitude of inefficient and polluting facilities, can mitigate pollutants and facilitate carbon capture.
Methanation reactions, however, are exothermic and can lead to undesirably high temperatures that can reduce conversion and energy efficiency by causing deactivation of the catalyst. Current methanation processes are also energy inefficient in that a large amount of the heat generated from the methanation reactions is wasted.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for producing SNG from a syngas.